


Options

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fade to Black, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Sandy gets drunk off the eggnog at the North Pole. Tell me all the crazy things he does annon! Bonus points if annoying pitch is thrown in there too!"The prompt had (gen) in the title line, but ehhhh how about some Blacksand? So I guess this is all bonus. Pitch tries to think about things logically. The goofiest consent scene you’ll read today occurs.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 14
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Options

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/18/2013.

Pitch was a man of few principles, but he did try to hold on to them. Sometimes, though, that proved to be incredibly difficult.  
  
For example, right now he was struggling with his principle to avoid doing anything that would likely lead to a well-deserved beat-down in short order, or would make the well-deserved beat-down _worse_.  
  
He was struggling with that almost as much as he was struggling with the small golden man currently sitting on him and making inept— _for now_ —attempts to remove his robe.  
  
Under other circumstances, but still under Sandy, this would be a still surprising, but not unwelcome, development. Of course, in other circumstances, Pitch’s robe would not be serving as such a difficult puzzle to the Sandman. The trial the simple garment was proving itself to be to Sandy was stark evidence of the underlying problem in this situation. Sandy was, at the moment, quite thoroughly drunk.  
  
(The corroborating evidence for this—and not just that Sandy had lost his mind—still lingered on his tongue, where the Dreamweaver had bestowed upon him a greedy, thorough kiss tasting of sweet cream, nutmeg, and rum. But mostly rum.)  
  
He ran through his options. One, he could really start to fight back against Sandy. Pros: familiar, removed need for further decision making, allowed him to classify this experience as an attack. Cons: he would probably lose a fight, he would have to return to the mindset that no one ever sought him out for anything good, Sandy would stop nipping and sucking at his neck. So that was obviously an immediately unacceptable option. Two, he could throw caution to the wind and help Sandy out by taking off his robe, maybe corrupt Sandy’s pajamas, and try to take control of the situation that way. Pros: Pliant, naked Sandy in close contact with his own naked self. Cons: He really would deserve whatever Sandy did to him after that. This remained a possible option. He could just imagine what he could do to break Sandy’s silence—wait, no, there was a third option to consider, wasn’t there? Yes. Three: He could let Sandy carry on with whatever he wanted to do, and not take things into his own hands (though he might need to if Sandy fell asleep too soon). Pros: easiest option, Sandy would continue what he was doing, his curiosity would be satisfied regarding what Sandy had planned for him (and really, what _did_ go on behind that now clearly deceptively innocent face?), concrete material for and less guilt during fantasies. Cons: He might be made to—no, that wasn’t a con, Sandy might tie him up—no that wasn’t a con either, Sandy would no doubt feel guilty and emotionally conflicted when he sobered up—was that a con? Or was it a pro? He was his enemy, right?  
  
His enemy, who was apparently now tired of the robe problem and was solving it by burning away the shadows with the light from his hands.  
  
He scooted back to admire the Boogeyman, grinning wickedly as doing so revealed to him that it was only Pitch’s mind that seemed to be conflicted about this situation. But still, the mind…  
  
Pitch gulped nervously. Option three it was, then. He was momentarily baffled when Sandy’s expression turned exaggeratedly thoughtful, and he held up his hands as if he was going to start a puppet show. Sandy moved his right hand as if it was a creature shaking its head, and then moved his left hand as if it was something nodding. He did this several times, his expression beginning to turn annoyed.  
  
Pitch blinked, trying to properly comprehend this strange behavior. Only when Sandy shaped a lopsided question mark above his head did Pitch realize what he was being asked.  
  
The look on Sandy’s face when Pitch points to his left hand is deliciously unforgettable—as is the night that follows.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> emeraldembers reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Oh these cutie patooties <3\. What would I do without you and your gorgeous fics for them?
> 
> lupisfanficrecs reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Rating: M Character(s): Sandman/Pitch. Warnings: um… It leads to smut?
> 
> xxdaimonxx said: blacksand is like the special secret bonus that could happen in almost any fill, you just gotta believe to see it there
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: Blacksand is the bonus. Always.


End file.
